unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Older pig
older pig, widely known as stari haram, is a high quality shitposter and Egoist intellectual on u/lp/. He is very well know, due to his lack of intellect and unswerving dedication to the lowest quality shitposting possible. Famous for his being one of the most gulaged user in ULP, for being active contributor to library, and for reconciling low quality shitposting with high quality intellectual discussion, he is also known for being a yugoslav. Gulag time In the beginning of April of 2019, tranny presence on u/lp/ has risen to a point where easy trolling was a lucrative business, but after a negative attitude towards one tranny who got trolled a bit too much, stari haram ended up in gulag for a month. During this time, Older Pig had evaluated his life choices, and is now apparently hiding in mountains of Norther Iraq. As of December, 2019., older pig was gulaged 29 times. Even though a gu-log entry examination shows only 26 entries, that is in fact a mistake, as 3 gulagings weren't logged. First one being the above mentioned one-month-gulag, other two being on 7th and 8th of December, 2019. First one served fully at 6 hours, and the second time he was prematurely released by Obok, lasting approx. 30 minutes. Total time spent in gulag is over 25 days. As of December 2019, his record for number of times one was gulaged is number one in whole of ULP. Role changing Due to unlimited intellect of stari, he seeks to explore many leftist ideologies, and during that he becomes them, which required role changed which quite annoyed mods up to a point where he was given a two week ban on role request by Brezhnev. As fun as it was, pig has grown out of this cringe phase, first settling down to individualist mutualism. Nevertheless, the adventurous spirit of stari led him further to investigate and... After slow transition which lasted from September, stari would by mid-late November give up on every form of anarchism, instead opting for conscious egoism. Furry Brezhnev uprising During early 2019, there existed a social and political movement in u/lp/ which honored fursona of Brezhnev. Stari was an active member in this movement and one of main actors during failed Furry Brezhnev Coup. Second Gamer War On 20th of May, 2019, between 22h and 23h, Spectro, Rabbi Schlomo Goldberg and Stari initiated a gamer uprising, which was brutally suppressed by Tranny Khan. The Second Gamer War had many achievements, reaching the gamer count of server over 18,000 mentions is greatest one. Even though the three lions fought strongly and bravely, nearly succeeding in the coup, a traitor, one of spectators, tagged the mods, and war was put down. Baboposting Alongside couple of others ulp users, stari oftenly engages in baboposting, that is, appreciation of Fikret "Babo" Abdic, a bosnian war hero and an absolute chad. All other Lang:s are seething because they dont have this special thing. Haha fuck you dutchoids. 100,000 gamerposts Somewhere mid-to-late November, couple of users ( Crocnic and Tvrtko mainly) and stari would put most of their efforts to rise the number of gamerposts from 98k to 100k. By 99k multiple other users joined in. It is unclear who posted the 100,000th gamer word. Stari raised his gamer count significantly in post-100k celebration. Hazbollah-Brezhnevite Civil War In the Hazbollah-Brezhnevite Civil War, stari is a member of the Gamerist Movement and played a significant role in December 8th conflicts. He is also one of members of GM's generalshtab and an active ammo supplier. Infamy older pig is infamous for many things, ranging from: shitposting, trying and failing to enter a religious left server, using two planes and flying both of them into the world trade center on September 11th, 2001. Currently, he funds several radical islamic groups in the middle east, in fact, he even funded ISIS back in 2016. Unfortunately, ISIS denied the investment as they were upset with him for nuking Tel-Aviv, Israel. Category:Users